vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Solomon (Colossal Kaiju Combat!)
Summary Solomon is a haughty but noble demon - one of the two strongest warriors in the realm of Zenith. The other champion, Red, betrayed Solomon and turned his former allies against him. Red and Solomon both traveled through several worlds, continuing their fight against one another. Solomon refuses to give up - even in exile he dreams of defeating Red. (Official Origin) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C, likely Low 2-C Name: Solomon, STILL THE BEST - 1973 (Title) Origin: Colossal Kaiju Combat! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Height: 95 meters Weight: 49,000 metric tons Classification: Noble demon, good kaiju Powers and Abilities: |-|Normally=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection via Heat Beam, Flight, Acausality (Type 3; His true essence has been shattered across time and multiple dimensions), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, and 8), possibly Spaceflight (Can fly between worlds, possibly as energy as well), and Regeneration (High; Likely comparable to Shadow of Red, as his essence was shattered across time and dimensions, and likely regained a physical form in a similar way), Sound and Vibration Manipulation (Via slashing his wings in the air), Large Size (Type 1, almost Type 2; Is 95 meters) |-|With Power-Ups=Statistics Amplification (Including Damage, Strength, Speed, Weight, and Defense), Damage Boost, and Invulnerability Attack Potency: At least Star level (Can fight Shadow of Red; Comparable to other kaiju who destroyed stars in a great war against other comparable beings, killed opponents who could create and wield stars, create stars, and emit the power of stars), likely Universe level+ (Comparable to other kaiju who caused the big bang and can potentially destroy the universe, can sustain the universe's existence, and continues the existence of the universe. Said universe contains multiple dimensions, timelines, etc) Speed: At least FTL, possibly Massively FTL (Comparable to other kaiju who can travel through between stars, through the galaxy, can fly multiple light-years in a short amount of time) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can lift and grapple with kaiju comparable to himself; kaiju can throw kaiju around and casually fly with other kaiju) Striking Strength: At least Star Class, likely Universal+ Durability: At least Star level, likely Universe level+ (Can take attacks from other kaiju) Stamina: High (Comparable to other kaiju, regains stamina/energy overtime) Range: Tens of meters via size, at least tens of meters possibly hundreds of meters with abilities Standard Equipment: *None notable *'Optional Equipment:' **'Maro's Power-Up:' Increases Solomon's speed and damage. Also bloodlusts Solomon. **'Grah's Power-Up:' Increases Solomon's strength, defense, and weight, but reduces mobility. Defense is to the point of having Invulnerability. **'Valtar's Power-Up:' Increases Solomon's speed, especially when charging. **'Sundera's Power-Up:' Increases Solomon's precision and energy gain. Intelligence: Average (Is sentient and can speak English) Standard Tactics: Is perpetually bloodlusted with Power-ups and is unafraid of harm that it might receive Weaknesses: Solomon tends to try to dodge and avoid damage, and has no special damage resistance. He also has quite an inflated ego and doesn't ask for help when he needs it, especially when it comes to Red. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy System:' Solomon slowly gains energy over time. *'Ranged Combat:' **'Heat Beam:' Solomon fires a heat beam from his mouth. This can be done while flying and while grounded. **'Sonic Slash:' Solomon slashes his wings in the air quickly enough to create sonic slash, an expanding arc that ripples forward in the air. This is a shorter ranged attack but is devastating at that range. *'Melee Combat:' **'Grappling:' Unlike most kaiju, who are either very good at grappling or have some special defining factor for it, Solomon is completely average in this field. While his dexterity allows him to grapple, his weight gives him no defense against it. **'Melee Attacks:' Solomon uses his claws and talons to attack opponents, whether in the air or on the ground. Jaws are also quite strong, and a valuable weapon at close range. Notes: *Though canon to Solomon, Shadow of Red, and their story in CKC, both characters will not be scaled to their creepypasta incarnations due to being controversial. *Scaling for Colossal Kaiju Combat Gallery Red_vs_solomon_puzzle_card_by_fbwash-d787v32.jpg|Trading Card Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Demons Category:Giants Category:Kaiju Category:Colossal Kaiju Combat! Category:Tier 4 Category:Energy Users Category:Heat Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 2